Alone
by Snuffles23
Summary: InuYasha has been alone since the fall of Naraku and the disperse of his former traveling group. He misses them all, but when he meets an unexpected demon, will he be so alone anymore? (InuXSurprise SLASH)
1. I

Alone. So alone.

InuYasha trudged through a thick forest, feeling alone yet again. He was never happy anymore. He hadn't had any sort of real companionship in as long as he could remember. Not since Kagome left.

Just to keep him from dying of boredom, he counted the years. It was a few months after Naraku's demise they left. He couldn't remember who had actually put an end to him, but he was certainly gone.

With Miroku's curse lifted, he made the tough decision of leaving the group and try to have a life he didn't get while worrying over the curse. Sango set out to find Kohaku, who wasn't with Naraku when he fell. She knew he was dead due to the fact his jewel shard wasn't in him, but she needed to give him a proper burial. So then it was just InuYasha and Kagome.

Then the inevitable happened, Kagome left. She said she needed to find a life in her own time; she couldn't keep coming back to him with nothing to do here. That hurt him the most. She insulted him without even knowing it. But he took something away from their odd relationship, the fact that he wasn't human, he wasn't demon, he was hanyou, and that was okay. And with that, he set out to be accepted.

Oh yeah, Shippo. He left around a week after Miroku and a few days before Sango. The little fox demon set out to become as strong as InuYasha and teach people not all youkai was evil. He cried that day, but not as usual crying that very much annoyed InuYasha, but a single tear ran down his cheek as he smiled and waved as he walked off.

That was 7 long years ago. Since then, InuYasha had no desire to become as weak as a human or as vicious as a demon, so he placed the jewel in the care of the miko, Kaede. She was withering fast so she took an apprentice, a young miko that resided in the town near Kaede's hut. She taught her all she needed to know to protect the jewel and how to never to tell anyone it was in her possession. Also, with InuYasha's help, they got a rumor around saying the jewel was destroyed, and that kept most of the demons off its tail. It was amazing to InuYasha how a simple rumor could stop all trouble.

InuYasha would visit Kaede and the younger girl, named Pena, every so often but that act died along with the old miko. He would go and visit her grave every so often, but that was rare. He would usually find a small town in need and it usually took some convincing, but he would finally win them over and allow him to help. He made quite a few friends that way, but none could ever match up to his former ones. He also realized his anger had decreased, which it had to too win those small towns over.

So he trudged on through the thick woods, becoming depressed with his memories. Why did he keep doing that to himself! He would always think about his old comrades and it would just depress him more.

He was tired. He slowly, lazily, leapt into a tree, resting on a large branch near the top. He gazed at the sky, as he used to, just staring into nothingness.

He had changed since everyone left- a lot. He cut his hair to ear length, but leaving his over-grown sideburns long. Something as simple as his long hair had reminded him of Kagome. He changed his attire a bit, also. He only changed the bottom of his kimono to black, not a big change, but enough to satisfy him. He had grown too. His muscles more defined and a bit taller.

The sun stood directly over him, indicating noon. His ear twitched at the sound of water and realized he should bathe, not having done so in a while, though it wasn't as if he reeked.

He leapt from the tree, landing softly on the ground and headed toward the sound. As he got closer to the origin of the water's trickling noise, a luscious sent hit him. He inhaled deeply, stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed sort of familiar, but he couldn't place it. He continued on, and stopped behind a bush. He peered around and spotted a young yasha. (A/N: Just to inform, yasha means female demon.)

She was just finished with bathing and was sitting on the bank of the small flowing river. She began pulling on her fur vest, worn over a light blue shirt with a leaf print. It all seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't put his clawed finger on it. She stood, allowing her burnt orange hair to fall to just past the small of her back. A small hand reached down to pick a blue ribbon, pulling it under her hair and tying it up into a high pony tail. InuYasha gazed down at her interesting feet, well paws. He realized she was a fox demon, with small pointed ears and a long, fluffy tail. His thoughts went immediately back to Shippo, his former young comrade.

He even missed the annoying nuisance. He was always so happy, and InuYasha needed happy. Snapping back to reality, he found the yasha now turned and gazing at him with big, blue eyes. InuYasha yelped in surprised and fell back. She raised an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth drew into an amused smirk. He grunted and stood up, embarrassed, but he wouldn't let her see that. He was sort of afraid, also. If she was anything like the other women he had known, she would assume he had been watching through the majority of the bath, and strike him.

"Do you make it a habit to invade other's territory?" She had a smooth voice, not far from a man's, but it had feminine drawl. Wait… territory? Normally only males took territory.

"Sorry." InuYasha grunted again, crossing his arms.

"Wait…" The yasha blinked twice, her mouth dropped slightly. She stepped closer, and her scent filled his nostrils, it was highly familiar, but he still couldn't place it. She studied him and her eyes widened.

"InuYasha!" She gasped, and InuYasha just became confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I should have known it was you!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and he hobbled backward.

"Hey! Hey!" He feebly protested trying to push the girl off. "What are you doing!"

"Don't you recognize me?" The 'girl' huffed, unwrapping herself from his neck and looking at him, almost hurt. Her scent wafted into InuYasha's nose again and he took in the still luscious smell. He thought back to when he first saw her. She was fox demon, young, long hair and fluffy tail, her oddly similar clothing... His mind again raced back to the young kitsune kit he knew 7 long years ago. His eyes widened in realization.

"Shippo!" InuYasha shriek in a voice not at all like his own, but filled with shock and surprise. "Is that really you!" Before the now not-so-young fox youkai could answer, InuYasha pulled him into a tight hug. Shippo squeaked a bit but returned it, obviously as lonely as InuYasha, but something was different.


	2. II

AN: If there was any confusion at all (my firend who read it said that there might be), SHippo is not a girl… InuYasha just first thought he was because his scent is odd. Reemmber this is a Yaoi story.

InuYasha blushed a bit when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled out of the kitsune's grip. He backed away a bit. Shippo was also blushing. "Erm… sorry."

"It's okay…" His voice trailed off. "Um…" He searched desperately for a new subject. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha's eyes sunk.

"She left, a long time ago." His voice was laced with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry InuYasha! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Shippo wanted to hug him again, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No. It's okay, you didn't know. She left a bit after you." He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

"No it's okay." He looked up with a weak smile. "So what are you doing around here?"

"This is my territory. It might not be a lot, but its home." Shippo motioned around.

"How old are you now?"

"14 seasons."

"You've certainly gotten bigger." Shippo smiled sheepishly. "Do you mind giving me a place to stay for a bit? I'm exhausted." InuYasha said hopefully.

Shippo looked down. InuYasha took in his look. He looked sheepish, not like the smirking "yasha" he had seen before. He had to admit, before he knew it was Shippo, he thought the fox demon before him was quite cute… sexy even. No! This was Shippo! Not anyone to be thinking derogatory things about! InuYasha shook from his thoughts and awaited Shippo's answer.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Shippo looked almost sad and wouldn't rise to look at InuYasha.

"What? Why?" InuYasha was confused.

"I—I… I just don't think it would be wise…"

"Why, Shippo?" InuYasha felt hurt. Why? It was just Shippo, maybe because he had been void from any companionship.

"Later… not now." Was his only response, ignoring my last question.

"Shippo… I want to know why." InuYasha was determined to get an answer out of the fox youkai.

"Because…" He shifted uncomfortably; it reminded me of the young Shippo. "I'm…"

"You're…?" InuYasha pushed.

"I'm in heat…" He was blushing wildly by now and InuYasha wasn't expecting it at all. That's why he couldn't recognize his scent before; it was mixed with the scent of his heat. That must have been why they youkai took his hug so openly, and InuYasha could have sworn the smaller man nuzzled into his chest.

It wasn't odd for youkai to take a male during their heat period, though it wasn't often that they took that partner on as a full mate, but it had happened. InuYasha couldn't hold anything against the kitsune for being uncomfortable. He, himself, had fallen pray to the heat, even bedding Sesshomaru. That thought made InuYasha cringe a bit. Sesshomaru had certainly lightened up since the human, Rin came along. He was now more of a kinder man, and could certainly release InuYasha's desire, but it didn't mean anything but heat to them. They still fought every so often, and didn't make casual visits, but no more killing.

"It's okay, Shippo… I understand, but I'm sure I wouldn't do anything."

"I'm in my late stages and no partner… I'm worried I could take anything that moves." He gave a light, nervous laugh. "I'm afraid I would stoop as low as taking someone in their sleep, might even be you if you come to stay."

"Ah, I understand, Shippo. Don't worry, okay. I can take care of myself and a little kitsune in heat, okay." He laughed lightly and ruffled the fox's hair.

Shippo smiled fondly at InuYasha. He rather enjoyed the newer InuYasha. No longer hitting him, but smiling. But another part of him wanted to shun the new hanyou because it drove him wild, as much as he hated to admit it. It was probably just the heat, but it was there all the same. The new hair cut made him seem manlier and it framed his masculine face nicely. Shippo twitched at the thought of the very handsome hanyou in his dwelling for the night… maybe even more. At least InuYasha would understand if he went off his rocker and mauled him with hunger lurking in his eyes, and he was almost positive it would.

'Hey… I warned him.' Shippo smirked to himself, feeling as if he was a different person, not Shippo, but Desire.


	3. III

InuYasha unconsciously watched Shippo's long fluffy tail twitch as they walked to the kitsune's dwelling. He blushed lightly when he realized what he had been doing, but didn't stop, mesmerized.

Once at Shippo's home they were both quite tired. It was a slow, no, drag, to the small, well-kept cave, and InuYasha was already tired. InuYasha was becoming increasingly aware of his lack of bathing.

"There's an underground stream in here, it's real nice, and you can try it." Shippo piped, almost reading InuYasha's mind.

"Yeah… I think I'll try it. You best stay away if you want to stay sane." InuYasha sounded slightly amused as he trod toward the sound of water.

Just as Shippo was settling into his medium sized bed made of fresh pelts, it was quite soft and comfy if he were to brag, but anyway, just as he was settling in the heat in him took over with the rustling of InuYasha's clothing hit his elfish ears. He slunk deeper into the cavern, slowly but surly. He peaked over a small rock. It was just big enough to hide him from the hanyou.

InuYasha was knee deep in to water, and going deeper. Shippo's hungry eyes slipped from those adorable ears to his well sculpted, strong chest and they slipped even lower to his groin. Shippo shivered a bit as desire and passion rushed through him. He had been in heat before, but never had a feeling this strong. He softly groaned as the feelings rushing through him concentrated on his own groin. Shippo was surprised to say the least, that was the fastest he'd become fully hard in his life.

He trusted InuYasha would take a long bath, for he needed to please his throbbing member. He scurried back down to the main living space and found a small secluded corner, perfect.

He slipped his pants off and set them aside, not to soil them. He sat back against the rock and made sure he wasn't viewable from the main room. He looked down at his waiting length. It throbbed lightly, reminding him of what started the whole ordeal. He knew he wasn't the biggest 'member' of the male group, but his size was nice for his age and full body size, at least average.

His small hand grasped his member firmly and he slowly began pumping. He wasn't new to this at all, having to do it almost every day his heat lasted, but now he had a subject to think about during the process. InuYasha's naked body flashed through his mind as he pumped faster; keeping in mind he needed to speed things up if he planned on finishing before InuYasha was done cleaning.

Unfortunately, the kitsune was too engrossed in his thoughts of the bare hanyou to notice the real thing standing near by. He had heard the fox come to the spring, and played it off. Assuming the worst (and it was a right assumption) he followed Shippo when he thought the coast was clear. He was a bit stand-offish, thinking that the once innocent kitsune was getting off on him naked, but it was natural. He couldn't hold anything against Shippo.

InuYasha glanced over the rock and immediately pulled back. He didn't know if he was ready to see an old friend masturbate thinking about him. He peeked again just as the fox released his pent up passion. The fox looked at his hand, the white substance spattered carelessly. He panted slightly, his chest rising and falling, but InuYasha didn't notice, his eyes fixated on the smaller man's member, still held lightly in the kitsune's other hand. He hadn't expected _that _from the boy.

InuYasha shook from his thoughts, wondering why he followed Shippo in the first place. He knew what he was going to do, it was highly expected. Maybe a part of him wanted to see Shippo do this? No! Not true! It's Shippo! Gods, being alone so long was getting to him.

The hanyou shuffled away, allowing the fox to clean up. He called him when the time was right.

"Shippo?" He heard a small shriek and shuffling. He was putting his pants back on.

"Uh… done bathing so soon?" He walked nervously out from his corner. He froze seeing InuYasha's dress. Only donning his black pants, his chest was bare and slickly shining from the water still evident on him. Stray pieces of silver clung to his cheek and neck.

"Yeah, maybe you should go next." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. The fox should have known he would have smelt his release a mile away.

Shippo blushed mercilessly at InuYasha's comment. "Uh… maybe." He didn't want to fully admit to his deed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." He looked around, than inquired, "Were will I sleep?"

"Uh, the bed's fine. It's big enough for the both of us, and I wont try anything." Shippo assured.

"Okay, night." InuYasha dropped his shirt carelessly on the floor in the corner and collapsed on the bed, snuggling into the soft furs. Shippo had already started to the creek.

Once there, he didn't strip and get in, he just stared at the flowing water. 'Why does InuYasha persist on staying, even knowing what I just did.' The fox pondered.


End file.
